Keeper Of Portia
by Kalenhith
Summary: Instead of Buffy protecting the others as usual, the scoobies have to protect her. This is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think. Please R/R.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy The Vampire Slayer

Written By:Kevin Lee Yi

Edited By: Kelly Stevens 

Dedicated to all of my worthy friends. 

Thanks to anyone that supported me and told me that I could finish a book. Special thanks to Kelly, Cayla, Ingrid, Donna, Armando, HoiFei, Antonio, & Sarah who read the book and gave me a rank higher than 8. 

And to Laurel and Katie who gave me 7!

Special special thanks to Katie who wrote "you suck" on all the pages of the rough draft. Some how, that inspired me to continue writing. Request made from Katie for me to include this sentence.

"They were fighting side by side when Spikes clothes ripped off his body revealing all his private accessories."

(I don't know how I'm going to fit that one in.)

Special thanks to Donna Lee for particular inspiration.

~Keeper of Portia~

"Portals will open, and the slayer will meet her fate."

~Synopsis~

Germanda is an evil sorceress. Ever since the disturbing past she had with her family, she has been searching all the worlds for total domination of power. Now she has obtained the long forgotten amulet of Portia. The one amulet rumored to give the keeper unlimited power to open and close portals. But it needs a powerful soul and the blood of nine to work it.

During a surprise party for Tara, which Buffy and the gang have worked so hard to plan and organize, Germanda, new to town, curses everyone at the party with magically unpleasant breath.

Now, one by one, they must attempt to kill the evil sorceress before she gets her hands on Buffy's soul and their blood in which she will use to work the amulet and destroy the world.

Just when things couldn't get worse, ninjas, dragons, and even seagulls who only know one purpose are sent after them;Kill them all.

One amulet, one tirfix, and one chance to save Buffy...----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 1

Amanda walked down the narrow isle offering peanuts and refreshments with a fake Barbie smile to go along with her long strides. She had hitched a free ride on an airplane disguised as a happy flight attendant and was now heading to the beautiful town of Sunnydale, supposedly the Hellmouth, and where the Chosen One did her slaying.

"We'll be arriving in the Sunnydale region in a matter of minutes, please be sure that you are seated and your seat belts are fastened as we prepare for landing. We hope you enjoyed flying Northwest Airlines, it's been an honor to be your captain, and I hope you will choose us for your next flight." 

The captain's voice was very corny and Amanda couldn't help but chuckle under her breath as she headed back to her own seat ignoring a lady waving at her for last minute peanuts.

The airplane was steadily brought down to the Airport grounds with out a single bump showing the captain's experience. As the other flight attendants walked down the aisle helping any passengers in need of assistance, Amanda headed toward the exit where a crowd had begun to sprout. Amanda pushed her way through the crowd almost knocking an elderly woman down as she hustled down the hall. She ignored anyone who asked her for directions, as she pushed the doors of the airport open and walked out.

"Soon slayer, soon."

2 Weeks later.

Anya Emerson was counting the register's money for the fourth time that morning, when the bell on the door chimed announcing the arrival of a customer. A customer with money. As she excitedly left the counter with new persuasive selling tips that Dawn had suggested yesterday, she realized it was only Buffy Summers who was ready for another day of work at the Magic Box. With a small sigh she thought Buffy couldn't hear, she walked over to give her the day's instructions.

"We got a new shipment of Mermaid Scales in the storage room that need to be shelved. After that, the ruby flakes have been the center of attention, so put them near the counter so that we can keep an eye on them. We don't want them to be stolen. I think the crystals could do with a little dusting too. That's all for now. Go."

She turned around and went back to the counter as her high heels clicked down the wooden stairs. With a sigh herself, Buffy walked toward the storage room door.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

"Who's that?" Willow Rosenberg questioned.

"A sub I guess", Tara Maclay answered as the unknown face walked through the doors to room 108 Psychology. Willow and Tara were well hidden in the seats of the back row to avoid anyone hearing them chat about healing herbs. An immediate silence spread throughout the classroom as everyone noticed the stranger that had just arrived.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Boliss, and I'll be substituting as your Psychology teacher for today, or until they find a permanent replacement for Ms. Tyler."

He talked fast and loud, spitting between sentences as he took a seat at the teacher's desk after he had written his name on the chalk board.

"What happened to Ms. Tyler?", Selma Thompson asked, hands raised as she tried to peer over the other students. She was very short, with hair as black as night but attractive to most guy's standards.

"Why won't she be coming back?"

"I'm afraid Ms. Tyler quit..." A huge outburst of questions and comments from students interrupted the substitute, which seemed to have been a mistake as the sub's eyes flared with fire."Now that's enough, everyone sit down, take out your Psychology Books, and read pages 120 to 136, while I figure out where Ms. Tyler left off. If you want to know what happened, I suggest you go see someone at the office." His tone was marked with impatience and everyone obeyed as they zipped through their packs for the book.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Down at the construction site, Xander was busy kicking the soda machine that had just ate his money.

"Darn machine, why don't you ever work?" He kicked it again not seeing his boss peer out of his office, confused at what had made the noise. 

"Third time this week you ate my money. Do you do this to all the workers?" Realizing that talking to a soda machine wouldn't work, he gave up and put on his yellow hard hat and was ready to return to work when his boss sprung open the door and yelled at him. 

"Harris!, get to work!"

"I'm on it sir." 

About an hour later, when he peered up into the blazing sun that had caused him to sweat, he noticed a woman walking down the street right outside the construction site's fence. Xander couldn't help but stare at the woman's perfect poise as her hair flipped back and forth rhythmically. She instantly reminded him of Cordelia Chase, his high school fling, but her hair was to dark to be Cordelia's, and she was much too tall. He made quick and obvious observations as the woman got to the corner curb and stopped, waiting for access across the street. 

"Tall, gorgeous legs, tight shirt and skirt, sheesh." Realizing what Anya would do to him if she found him goggling over another woman, Xander turned around with eyes closed back to shoveling dirt.

"Anya, I love Anya, Anya, she's the only girl..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Back at the Magic Box, Giles had a his face buried in a very dusty book as his glasses fell onto the volume's crusted pages.

"Lord, why is the damn print always so minuscule?", He cursed under his breath as he started to wipe his lens.

Anya was helping a customer with ruby flakes, and Buffy was helping her sister Dawn, with Geometry, to no success.

"See, this is a triangle, and if a triangle has three sides, then they all equal five."

"I finally get it Buffy, thanks!" Dawn proclaimed excitingly.

"Do you really get it or are you just trying to prevent me from realizing that you are better at Geometry than me?" Buffy frowned at her.

"Ok, I'm still confused, but you tried, I'll just ask Willow or Tara when they come back."

Feeling completely useless, Buffy got up and walked toward a customer who looked like he could use some assistance. When she got closer, she realized that the customer was barely a teenager. Probably a wannabe to the Wiccan religion, she thought. 

"Hi, can I help you with those scent candles? We now have two knew scents. Essence of slug and peach passion."

"Yes, uh no," he put the candles down. "Buffy, I mean slayer, no, shop person. I really shouldn't be here. Bye." 

He turned to leave, but Buffy stopped in front of him.

"Have we met before? How do you know my name?"

The boy pushed past Buffy and sped out the door. By the time Buffy was out the door too, the boy was nowhere to be seen. Buffy walked back in wondering if Giles had seen what happened.

"Wasn't that weird?"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

"Weird sub huh?"

"Oh, hi Selma, you startled me. Yeah, what's with the spitting?" Tara answered.

The class with Mr. Boliss had been extremely disturbing, and was fortunately now over. As the students exited the tension full room with soaked clothes, they were greeted and thankful for a bright sun that had presented itself. It would certainly cheer up any normal person as well as dry off their clothes.

"They better find a teacher soon, I wont be able to survive another class with that spitting bimbo. We were in the back row but I was still afraid of drowning." Willow hadn't really liked Ms. Tyler, but she was still eager to find out what had happened with their teacher's quick conclusion to retire.

"Office closed due to leak", Willow read, "since when did they close offices because of a small leak?"

Tara grabbed Willow's hands and led her out the doors, down the steps, and under the safety of a huge overhanging willow tree. They could talk there.

"Something's wrong, did you feel the energy?" Tara's face was marked with concern as she awaited an answer from Willow.

"What do you mean, I didn't feel anything. Was there something I missed?"

Tara frowned as she thought about what she felt. She was certain that a shiver had run up her back when they were standing in front of the door. Something vibed into her.

"I don't know Tara, I didn't feel anything. Let's go to the Magic Box, I need to talk to Buffy."

"Sure, Anya said she had some mistakenly shipped herbs she wanted us to identify."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

"Caintigh Keso de fo Ach. Present yourself before me and be powered by me. Awaken! I call you Sari, come through the portal and obey my commands. Seta, seta, seta!"

The portal gap was beginning to open in Amanda's hotel room. Now as the menacing voice replaced the Barbie one she had before, she finished the last incantations that would bring forth the first of many demons that would help her destroy the slayer. The portal was stirring when her last word was said. The misty substance inside began to swirl around. Amanda's grin widened as she realized it was working. The swirling stopped, and a figure was seen stealthily walking toward her from a distance. As the figure neared, it's features began to be noticeable. It was a female. She was dark. She looked like a human. A ninja.

Her sword was sheathed in her belt. It's length and thickness was incredible even from Amanda's distance. Her face was lit up by two orange eyes. The ninja stepped through the gap into the hotel's reality. She looked about and stared at Amanda.

"I know just what you need." Amanda smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun which had tanned so many people, began to hide behind the mountains surrounding the Sunnydale region. Xander was waiting for Anya to pick him up, since his car was towed away. He leaned against the concrete wall growing impatient.

"Sheesh, Anya is always late. I need more money so that I could get my car back. But I won't get enough money that will even come close to pay." Xander was continuously reminded that he was very unsuccessful in his life by Anya and himself. Xander had gone window shopping several times at the local jewelry store but never seemed to make it inside the shop.

Xander started to flip his nickel which had become his lucky coin. It had been crushed at the construction site. The coin reflected the last of the sun's glare and also the shiny wheels of Anya's car turning from the curb.

"Honey, sorry to be late but this customer needed assistance. He had a lot of money so I couldn't just leave him right." Her car stopped in front of Xander with a screech as he helped himself in.

"Wasn't Buffy supposed to work today?"

"Yeah, but I can't leave her with a customer who has all that money."

"Why don't you give Buffy a chance Anya, she's not as bad as you think. She's not all slayer ya' know. Plus, you're always late. It's just customers that you don't trust with Buffy. Whether they have money or not."

Anya couldn't hear anything Xander said as her car sped around the corner with the usual and definite destination.

"Buckle your seat belt."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

"Those books aren't meant for minors like you to read Dawn. How many times must I have to remind you?" Giles snatched a book out of Dawn's hands and snapped it shut. The dust rose and surrounded them both making them cough just as the doors opened to reveal the arrival of Willow and Tara.

"Hey guys!" Dawn greeted as she walked toward them leaving Giles to wipe his lens again.

"Why, hello Willow, Tara." Giles nodded as he went to return the book back to it's original and rightly shelf.

"Hey Dawn, where's Buffy?"

"She's in the back practicing her techiniques again. Anya's not going to be happy when she comes back. There's still a lot of boxes waiting to be opened and shelved in the storage room."

Tara went to the table and set her backpack upon it ready to do some reading for her classes. The image of Mr. Boliss spitting all over the place was still stuck on her mind.

Buffy was done with punching and was heading back when Willow met her halfway.

"Hey Will, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Buffy, how was your day?"

"It was just spiffing. Anya got me to be her slave all day. Yours?"

"I uh, was just wondering if you were still ok with the party for Tara."

"Of course Will, how many times do I have to tell you. I like Tara, she's part of the Scooby Gang. Anyway, it's at our house remember, not just mine."

"Right, thanks Buffy, I knew I could count on you." She stood there looking at Buffy with a smile.

"Anything else Willow?"

"Actually yes, I was wondering, again, if we, uh, could do the procedure again, just in case?"

"Sure, why not, we can go back to the house and practice it, when, uh, Tara's taking a shower. I'll tell Giles that I have one of his books, and Anya and Xander are always there anyway."

"Ok, but I was going to be with Tara when she, uh, never mind. Tonight then."

"Yeah." Buffy looked at her quizzically.

Willow stared back.

"Let's go back to the store Will."

"Yeah, of course, let's go." Willow turned to leave and Buffy couldn't help but grin at the coolest friends she had. As they walked back together, they heard the door open again which meant the return of Anya and Xander. Now the entire Scooby Gang was under one roof. One really small roof.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sari ran down the dark street in the shadows determined to succeed in her goal. Her mistress's instructions were clear and quite easy. Kill anyone that got in the way, kill her friends, kill her... 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Anya stood behind the counter counting the money for the last time of the day before they closed down and returned to their homes.

"What's the book of mine you said you had again Buffy?" Giles asked nervously as she thought about one of his precious volumes under the careless slayer's possession. 

"The one on, uh, the water gods, and uh, other creatures of the sea?"

"I can't recall..."

"Anyway, doesn't matter right? You'll get it back with all its pages and stuff.

That's what Giles was worried about. The pages. Giles was about to point this out when something broke through the glass of the Magic Box and interrupted him.

Sari stood in front of them all.

Giles got up and rushed Dawn toward the back and closed the door. He came back as Buffy was the first as always to break the silence.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and what do you want?"

"I am Sari, I have been sent here to kill you, prepare to die!" She pulled out her sword and lunged at Tara.

"Dicentas!" Tara hollered, the spell shot out a gas that had no effect when it collided with the ninja's torso. Sari landed on Tara pushing her to the ground. She lifted her sword ready for impact with Tara's heart when Buffy lunged herself and threw Sari off course crashing into a display table, as numerous objects rolled and crashed to the floor with a tinkle.

"No, those crystals are very rare!", she just put the money back in the register when she realized that her shop would once again be destroyed. Precious artifacts along with it.

"And I just dusted them today." Buffy punched said as she punched Sari in the face.

Buffy took a punch in the face herself the ninja spoke again.

"Die!" Her eyes blazed and seemed to grow larger as she struck the sword down which barely stabbed Buffy who had rolled away just in time.

Buffy and the ninja fought as the others came in trying to help. Xander got a foot and Willow got a fist and were quickly put out of the action. Giles was muttering to himself and Dawn was banging on the door from the back.

"Buffy, the feet, hit the feet!" Giles hollered.

Confused by Giles' tip, but not wanting to argue, she struck downward upon Sari's feet with her highheels.

The ninja screamed in agony as her feet began to smoke. 

"No!, how can this be, how did you know...I failed...", Her last words were not heard as she started to burn up and exploded into tiny bits which flew everywhere. Anya knew she would never get the stains out.

Tara was disappointed at how her Paralyzing Spell had merely bounced of the ninja. She was now muttering to herself better spells she knew but didn't even think about when the ninja had attacked. 

Once again, Buffy was reminded of her friend's safety, which was sacrificed every time they were with her.

"So I guess the freaky ninja lady wont bother us again?"

"How did you know about the feet?" Buffy asked as everyone's attention turned to Giles.

"Well, I uh, have read entries about her. Sari, she was a Lakari Warrior of the Chumash tribe..."

"Oh, those are freaky people." Anya contributed. "Go ahead Giles."

"Anyway, their weakness is in their feet. It is said that the Lakari were once the strongest of ninjas that belonged to the Chumash tribe. They were cursed with the silly but effective, fragile feet, which act like bombs when put in impact. That led them to be banned from the tribe."

"Someone cursed their feet?"

"Xander, please, let Giles finish. Where do they come from? If they were banned from their tribe, where do they live?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"Well, Lakari Warriors are found everywhere nowadays, but no one has ever heard of them working for others. They are independent and are rarely seen with others of their kind." 

Giles took his glasses off but didn't wipe them. He looked at the lens and put them back on. Buffy could tell that her watcher had grown tense.

"Giles, we'll beat the person. We always do remember?" Buffy tried to encourage her watcher, and it seemed to have worked.

"Yes Buffy, no doubt there. I just don't see why they would want you dead."

"Other than the fact that everyone wants the slayer dead?"

"Yes, I suppose that could be it."

Anya started to pick up some of the pieces on the floor when the table beside her collapsed altogether. With a shriek and a sigh, she threw the pieces back on the floor and got up.

"Well, can we go now, me and Xander have, uh, things to do."

"Anya, please!"

"Actually, I was hoping you guys would drop by at my house for a while."

"Sure, we are at your service." Xander answered.

"Not willingly though." Anya added.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

At the Summer's residence, the hot water was running upstairs while Willow gave instructions downstairs. 

"The party is next Tuesday at five. We should all be here before five. We need to prepare the refreshments and decorations. All you have to do is bring your presents and happy faces."

"Presents?" Anya asked as if it was the most absurd thing to do. "Presents? I was not informed that we needed to bring presents."

"Don't worry Anya, I'll get one from the both of us."

"Xander, shouldn't you be spending money on me?" Anya questioned as her googly eyes popped put of her head.

"Shut up! I think she's done with her shower. Ok, remember, Tuesday, five. I have a plan to make Tara go to the Magic Box so we are going to surprise her when she comes back. The usual lights off, hiding and screaming..."

"What's going to scream?" Tara had just come out with dripping wet hair. "By the way, the blower's dead."

"Nothing, we were just remembering the Lakari Warrior who, uh, was screaming." Willow covered.

"Oh, I see. Anyone up to macaroni? I think I want to make a batch."

"Yay, I'll help you make some Tara. Buffy never lets me."

"Sure, come on Dawn." They left for the kitchen. 

When Giles was told that the book was not actually with Buffy, he was relieved enough to go back home. Xander and Anya agreed that it was also their turn to head back to the apartment and maybe catch some fun before they slept. Tara and Dawn had made a mess in the kitchen and on themselves so they had to take another shower. This time, Tara was joined by Willow as Dawn waited for the bathroom. Now Buffy had some privacy. She slipped out onto the porch when she noticed Spike leaning against a tree. 

"What are you doing here Spike?" Buffy said. She was actually quite pleased that Spike had shown up but didn't show it. "Or is the question, how long have you been here?"

"I heard that you were visited by a Lakari Warrior tonight." Spike said, quick to change the subject.

"How did you know that?"

"Let me just tell you this. Something is happening again in SunnyHell. Nothing new to that, but some people know about it, and they want to get the hell out of here. I'd tell you to leave too, but I know you would never listen. So I'll just tell you to watch your back. Sari was one of the many that are after you Buffy."

"Doesn't matter. There's nothing I can't handle. Thanks for the update though. Where would I be without a vampire to give me information. You remind me of..." Buffy let her words trail off as she realized what she was saying.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of him."

Buffy turned her face to the ground, she had never talked so openly about Angel. She loved Angel, but their unity was forbidden.

"Spike..." The slayer turned up and found that her pale friend had left. He had mysteriously disappeared just like Angel would always do time and time. Suddenly, Buffy felt very alone.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Willow couldn't believe that it was Tuesday already with Tara's party just a few hours away. With Tara's gift in her backpack, she headed towards Buffy's house. 

With a quick trot, Selma tried to keep up as they left the campus grounds. Selma was invited to Tara's party and was very eager to join. They had just left Tara at the water fountain. Willow couldn't help but think that she had ditched her, but she knew that Tara would go to the Magic Box, as planned.

"I hope Tara likes the gift I got her. It took me along time to pick out. There were so many to choose from. I haven't known Tara very long, but I know most things about her. She's a witch so I hope she likes the gift I got her."

"Wait, what did say?" Willow was very surprised that Selma knew anything about Willow and Tara that was out of the ordinary. 

"Oh, you think I wouldn't know? It's kind of obvious once you've lived with one. My mom was also a witch. She tried to make me one too. But whenever I cast a spell, something would blow up. So she left me and my dad.

Now Selma silenced as the memories flashed back. Her mother had left her because she was a failure.

"I'm sorry that she did that." Willow tried to sound sympathetic towards the girl she had befriended so quickly. Selma was a very sweet and likable girl. But Willow's comforting had not worked. Selma would be quiet and calm for at least a few minutes.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Tara got up from the drinking fountain and wiped her mouth and looked around.

"Willow? Selma?" She looked down the corridors trying to find her friends. She thought she saw Selma's dark hair and headed toward that direction. She didn't know that Willow and Selma were leaving the school, on the other side. 

When she got to the end of the corridor, she realized that it was just Sarah who she had mistaken as Selma.

"Hi Tara, what are you up to today?" Sarah greeted.

Tara left without an answer leaving Sarah quite shocked at Tara's unmannerly behavior.

"By the way, Happy Birthday!"

Tara didn't hear a thing. She was too busy worrying about Willow and Selma. What if something happened? She knew she had to go to the Magic Box where they might be, or where she could find help from her other friends. She ran out the door, down the steps, and was deeply reconsidering the cell phone ads piling up in the recycling bin.

When Tara arrived, she was shocked to find the lights out and the door locked. She peered into the shop. The mess had been cleaned up which meant that someone had been in. She ran towards the next best idea, hoping it had nothing to do with last night's events. Her heart started to pound.

The lights were off, the door was unlocked and everything was silent. The only thing that could be heard was Xanders munching on crunchy Doritos at the table. 

"Xander stop it! She'll be here any second."

"Sorry, it was just a few chips."

There was a knock on the door sounding Tara's arrival. Everyone was silent as she knocked again. Silence. Then the door opened and Tara walked in. 

"SURPRISE!" Everyone hollered.

"Bloody Hell! What are you people doing. I haven't been scared like that since Jurassic Park when the dinosaurs were chom..."

"SPIKE?"

"What's going on, who's screaming, has anyone seen Willow?" Tara asked. She had arrived after Spike.

"Spike, you chose a bad time at using the front door. You spoiled everything." Willow said disappointingly. 

"Well, I just thought since it was Tara's birthday, that I should bring her a damn gift. I thought that was normal for friends to do to friends. Ya know? Gifts! Ahh, forget you lot. Here Happy Birthday. I don't sing." He tossed a package to Tara who had just shown up, and left the house.

"Thanks." Tara shouted after him surprised that Spike had considered her a friend. They haven't really talked before. Now as she caught her breath she noticed... 

"Willow, Selma, I'm so surprised, I thought something had happened when you guys ditched me."

"Surprise"

"Surprise"

"Surprise,mmm, what flavor is this Will?"

"Nacho, and Spike got the good surprise."

"Yeah, I heard. Wow, everyone's here. Anya, Xander, Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Selma, Sarah. Sarah? I saw you in the corridor."

"Yeah, Willow told me to wear a wig that looked like Selma's hair to distract you, as they ran down the opposite way."

Sarah Gibson was a very tall girl, and perfect for the plan. Her head stuck out above the others. Why hadn't Tara thought about that?

"Willow, I uh, Thanks!" She gave Willow a beaming smile.

There was silence which was broken by Buffy as usual.

"As Spike said, you got gifts. No cake, but gifts. Go open some, while I go after him. He should just be down the street."

"Thanks you guys. This is great."

They gathered around the coffee table that supported a heap of gifts. She started to open them. 

Dawn had given her a batch of chocolate chip cookies she baked herself.

"You should be proud of her. Nothing burned. I don't mean the cookies, I mean the house." Xander said, helping himself to a nicely baked cookie.

"Thanks Dawn." She passed the cookies around after she had grabbed one herself. 

Sarah gave her a stuffed bunny that was in a box. As soon as Anya saw it she shrieked. 

"Are you insane?"

"What? It's called Miffens. Isn't it cute? My grandma makes them for me sometimes."

"You named that monster?"

"Anya, it's ok. Thanks Sarah, Anya has a thing about rabbits." She put it back in the box for Anya's sake and slipped Sarah a wink.

"Yes, I do. They are monsters. Doesn't anyone else realize that? Xander? You know that they're monsters right?"

Xander could do nothing but pat Anya on the shoulder.

"Yes dear, of course."

Tara was just finishing with the last presents,when Buffy returned with Spike at her heels. Selma gave her a book about the Witch Trials which included some entries from real witches that Tara really looked forward to reading. Buffy gave her a pair of pink and fluffy slippers, and a stake that Tara knew was one of Buffy's favorites. Giles gave her a complete set of Demonology Volumes and some scent candles that didn't smell so pleasant. Xander had found some pictures of himself, Willow, and even some of Buffy that had been taken along time ago including some Willow baby pictures. He had found them in his room. The pictures were now in a cleaner and wrapped box along with a copy of the Sunnydale High Yearbook.

Surprisingly, Anya had given her one of the surviving Crystals from the shop. 

As she tore the roughly packaged present Spike had given her, she expected another book. When the wrappings were off, it revealed a beautiful pine wood and flat box that had carvings of animals around it. Tara sat there staring at the different animals. She thought it was absolutely beautiful.

"Well open it already would you? The box isn't supposed to be part of the present." Spike said tensely as he leaned against the door as if he was leaving again.

Tara opened the box. It revealed something that Tara thought was a miniature flail. The spikes were a piercing blue that glowed like the moon. Tara was confused on if Spike had gotten her a miniature model of the true weapon or did he expected her to fight with it. 

"It's a pendant. Something that goes around your neck? That took me a great bundle of trouble to find just to let you know. Not many of those are left. Isn't as if people just keep them in their pockets."

"Yes, very rare. May I see it?" Giles was speechless as the blue lighted tinted his glasses lens."

Tara handed it to Giles.

"These were made by the best craftsmen alive during the Witch Trials. It would give the bearer great amounts of power and immune her from fire. They were in high demand during that time. The craftsmen were all executed shortly after and these pendants were never made again. Very rare. How did you come across one?" 

Everyone stared at Spike.

"Trust me, you folks don't want to know. Find a chain and put it on. You'll need it".

"What do you mean by that?" Anya questioned.

But before Spike could answer, something burst through the door and tackled Buffy to the floor. Buffy flipped around and realized that a girl had attacked her. Fighting could be heard outside as Buffy looked at the girl confusingly.

"Who are you, and what is going on?"

The girl opened her mouth about to respond but at the exact moment, another body was flung through the window, breaking the glass. 

When the person got up and Buffy saw his face, she realized that it was the boy he had met in the Magic Box.

"Slayer!" He shot a white ball of liquid that had appeared from no where out of his right hand, and threw it at Buffy. Buffy tried to block it, but was surrounded by the substance in a big bubble that she couldn't break out of. Xander pushed the other girl down and Giles threw a vase at the boy. The boy was knocked out and fell into a heap at the floor. 

"No!" Willow and Tara yelled in unison. It was too late. A plate thrown by Anya collided with the girls head. She limped into another heap. 

Selma and Sarah shook with fear as they took cover under the dining table. Anya crawled toward Xander as Giles walked toward Buffy joined by Willow and Tara.

Just then, a huge wind rushed into the house flipping tables and spreading furniture. Everyone looked toward the window where a woman was levitating in midair. She was glowing white and had blue lips. Her hair, shot with thunder, flew behind her madly. She took one look at the crowd and screamed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She pushed her head back and blue smoke spewed out of her mouth. She was coughing.

Buffy didn't know what to do and neither did the others. They just stood there as the blue smoke quickly spread upon them rapidly and made them all cough along with the woman. The woman laughed a hacking laugh and flew out the window. The wind stopped, and the blue smoke settled onto the floor like frost.

"Good heavens, what was that?" Giles said as he fixed his glasses that had gone askew. 

"Bloody hell! What kind of party is this?" Spike said.

Willow looked around sadly at the mess. Everything had been covered in blue powder and destroyed, blown to the sides of the room with chips littering the floor here and there.

"Wow, this is worse than usual."

"Thanks Anya." Xander said as he eyed a Dorito chip next to his hand.

"Look, it destroyed Tara's gift from Willow." Dawn pointed to a package that had been badly ripped. 

Willow ran to pick it up and hid it behind her back. Some powder fell off and shifted to the floor.

"I'll fix it." Willow said almost embarrassingly. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but can someone get me out of this bubble?!" Buffy screamed as the attention was returned to her.

"Buffy, it's a protection spell. A very strong one too. It repels anything. It'll wear off in a few minutes." Tara explained.

"Protection?" Buffy asked confusedly.

"Oh, yes, almost forget. Help me with these people and bring them to the center of the room. We need to have a chat with them when they awake." Giles said as he turned to look at the people.

"They're barely teenagers, but they know a lot of magic, and their eyes, look how blue they are."

"A lot of things are blue today." Xander pointed out.

Giles agreed with a nod. "Today's events have been rather peculiar."

"Two attackers in one day. Haven't had that happen in a long time." Xander said, as they all stood around the two unconscious children laying on the floor.

"Actually, I'm starting to believe that these two had come to help us from that, uh, person."

"Why did she cough at us? My whole body froze and a tingle went up my spine. It's odd, but I feel like I have unfinished business now."

After a few hours, Sarah and Selma had returned home. They promised that they would never tell anyone about the events and said it was all kind of cool. Buffy's protection had faded just like Willow said and when most of the rubbish was cleaned up, the strangers began to stir. First the boy awoke with a grunt as he clutched his head where the vase made impact. When he saw everyone that was staring, he attempted to run. He saw his friend at his side and decided to wait for the others to make a move.

"Let me ask this again. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"You have no idea what you just did. You have just jeopardized everyone's life in this room. We could've helped you"

"I've done it before, explain more." Buffy was getting frustrated. She wanted an answer.

"We don't belong in your realm, but we have been sent here to protect you." The stranger began.

He looked over at Giles who stared back. 

"The sorceress that just attacked us has found a way back into this realm. She was banned from this realm when she committed an unforgivable crime. No one alive actually knows what she did. She was sent to my realm where the elders could watch her. But in time, her knowledge grew and so did her power. She escaped her prison and traveled from realm to realm. We have been after her for a long time, but we seem to always have been one realm behind her. In her travels, she found the Amulet of Portia. The amulet is a key that has power to open the cracks of portals. The keeper of the key had been dead for centuries. The amulet was supposedly to be hidden, but she got her hands on it somehow. She wishes to kill you and take your blood. The amulet does not require the blood of a slayer, but if it contains it, its power will increase to dangerous levels."

"Ok, that was a lot of information. I'm processing it." Buffy slowly said, as she dazed off into the ceiling.

"So your saying dragons will be in our Candyland?" Xander commented.

"Sounds all to familiar, boring and easy. I've done it a million times. What makes this time different. Don't tell me, I break the amulet, or I kill the sorceress, maybe I kill myself! How do I stop her?" Buffy rushed, as she returned from the state of dazing.

"You have too much confidence, that's what makes you win every battle. But confidence wont help you win this one. Of course you know by now that everyone is after the slayer for one reason or another, but your blood is the same as your sisters, which the sorceress can never know. Dawn is too vulnerable and it's just the blood that she needs."

"Don't worry about Dawn. I will protect her. But why can't I beat the sorceress?" 

"It isn't your battle to fight." 

"What?"

"The protection globe was supposed to repel the blue powder. It did so. The plan was to continue and protect your friends. Your actions prevented us from doing so. Now they are all infected."

The girl began to move and stood up with tears welled up in her eyes. There was a visible gash across her forehead where the plate had broken and slit her.

"Kyle, what happened, is the slayer safe? Did we accomplish?"

"Yes, the slayer was protected, but her friends were inflicted. I'm afraid we're stuck here." Kyle responded.

"I was afraid of that. We would've been able to prevent it if people didn't get all plate happy! By the way, heal me already."

Kyle swirled his fingers around which submitted a glowing powder. He touched the girl's forehead and the powder left his hand and went to the girl's wound. The girl's wound began to heal rapidly as blood dried up and the skin healed.

"What are you?" Tara asked excitedly as the girl felt her head where the cut had been.

"My name is Kyle and this is Kayla. We are Cascade Demons. Don't worry Giles, we'll be in your books. 

"How is it that you..."

"Know you guys? I know more about you guys than you know about yourselves. I know your powers, future powers, fears, dreams, and even crushes." 

He gave Buffy a look.

"Angel is fine." He said quietly to Buffy who stared at him.

"Oh yeah, isn't it time you helped out your friend Amy? She's getting impatient."

"She's waiting for me." Terror was in Willow's eyes as she remembered the rat that was upstairs in her room.

"Drusilla is fine." 

Spike had gotten closer and was about to ask the demon boy, if he was so powerful, what was of his old love Dru. 

"What, I wasn't saying anything." Spike said annoyed.

"You were thinking it." Klye said.

"What are you telepathic?" Spike said, even more annoyed.

"Actually, yes, I'm telepathic, telekinetic, and have the abilities to control all the elements. How's that chip doing ya?"

Spike grew an instant dislike to the boy that mocked him.

"I told you Buffy, the world's going to end." He stalked out the doors and made his way across the grass.

Kayla, who had been silent before, began to talk.

"If anyone cares, that Spike has trouble coming his way. I can smell the dust already."

"No one cares, can you continue on about it not being my battle, because I'm throu..."

"No, this is not your battle, nor is it ours. I suppose some research is in order?" Kayla glared at Anya.

"Kayla, if we can help, we should." Kyle added.

"No, we have orders. Now we leave. We'll be back though." She was looking at Kyle but talking to Buffy.

"Very well. Slayer, good luck." Kyle took Kayla's hand and they both started to mutter. Within seconds, a mist had arose around them. When the mist fell down, Kyle and Kayla were gone.

"Disturbing, very disturbing." Xander said. "Giles, research, and quickly. I have a bad feeling about this." Buffy was frowning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week had passed since Tara's birthday was ruined. Buffy and the gang had done research at every spare second they had. Even Anya was working to her best. Tension began to rise and soon even Dawn was doing research under Giles orders. It was another hot day when everyone was in the Magic Box, silent.

"I just don't get it, out of all of my books, none of them have proven well. There is nothing about a sorceress banned from our realm, or anything about Cascade Demons. However, the boy told us research would be a good idea. Maybe we are looking in the wrong places."

"You trust him? He makes me very uneasy. How is it that he knows everything about us?" Xander, like Spike, had grown an instant dislike to the girl and boy. Willow, Tara, and Anya however, were quite thankful that they showed up, and thought that their powers were amazing.

"I don't like them either. My slayer sensors are going negative with them."

"I don't know Buffy, a protection globe, healing powers? Not powers evil things would have. Anyway, their children." Willow said.

"Remember Hensel and Gretel?" Xander reminded.

"They were, dead though and all demony, Kyle and Kayla are living. I think. I hope." Willow answered.

"We cant stop. Something is definitely going on again in Sunnydale. We just, have to keep looking. There must be an answer." Giles set his useless book on the table and headed upstairs for more books.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

In the hotel room, Amanda was dressed in a black robe, ready to call forth more assistants. Sari had failed her, but she didn't care. There would be more, a lot more. She had to move fast however. The Cascade Demons had appeared and gotten in the way. They protected the slayer from her curse. But the more she thought about it, the more she thought it was better that way. If eight people had to kill her, she wouldn't want a slayer to be one of them. Weaker opponents are always a better idea. She felt angry that she hadn't thought about it before, and realized that she had to do things more carefully now.

She began to chant again in front of the portal that now lay dormant as the color was a solid black. 

"Caintigh Keso de fo Ach. Present yourself before me. Awaken! I call you, demons of the wind, come through the portal and obey my commands. Seta, seta, seta!"

Once again, the portal began to swirl and a cawing sound could be heard along with wind beats.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

"I think I found it! I think I found it! Here it is. Cascade Demons." 

Everyone got up and charged Anya. Another week had passed and Anya's sudden outburst of success excited everyone. Even Giles began to trot over to the table Anya was at. 

"Well, read it!" Xander said excitingly.

"Ok, ok, ok! Let's see. Yes, Cascade Demons. Cascade Demons are among the few species that can perform telekinetic and telepathic abilities at the same time. They are also known to possess the power to control weather. They are originally from the Oasis Realm, but may be caught between dimensions occasionally. The species is an unaging one which means that they may appear to be teenagers but can range to centuries of age. Further information is still unknown"

"That explains it then." Giles said.

"So are they good or bad?" Anya confusedly questioned.

"It's technically, still unknown." Tara pointed out.

"No, no, this book is about a decade old itself, we need newer references." Giles said.

"I agree." Buffy added.

"But this information helps us a little bit doesn't it? At least we know they weren't lying about their powers. Right?" Willow contributed.

"Well, I sup...."

Sarah burst through the door screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Buffy, Buffy, help!"

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Buffy ran to catch Sarah as she collapsed to the floor. Her nose was beading withat, and she had been stabbed oat the arm as well as many other places. 

"Oh, my god, Sarah what happened?" Tara said as she approached Sarah.

"They're after all of us Buffy, all of us, it was the blue stuff. It was magic. We're all going to die." Sarah fainted in Buffy's arms. Buffy continued to hold Sarah as she looked at Giles for answers.

"Giles, what's going on?"

"I, I don't know. Put Sarah on the sofa. Dawn, get some paper towels. Anya, do you have any ice?"

"Ice, what do you think I am, a refrigerator?" Xander glared at her. "Ice? Of course I do, what silly person wouldn't have ice?" She stalked away murmuring to herself.

"Sarah said that it was magic, the blue powder. She said that they were after all of us." Giles started to put the puzzle of one thousand pieces together but was having great difficulty.

"Oh my god, that means Selma is in trouble too." Willow ran toward the telephone ready to call Selma but was interrupted when some people outside began to scream.

Buffy, Willow, and the others ran to the door. When they opened it, they found that there were birds attacking the people that were now running and heading for cover. 

"Those birds must have been the ones that hurt Sarah. Oh my god, their seagulls?"

The seagulls started to caw as they flew toward the Magic Box. Everyone got in and shut the door when Anya returned with a cup of ice.

"Hey look you guys, I found ice." Anya said cheerfully.

"Hurry Anya, out the back." Xander pushed Anya away from the door as they ran toward the back door. Giles went to pick Sarah up to include her in the great run. They met Dawn who was heading back with a roll of paper towels when she screamed at the window. Everyone turned around to see one of the seagulls hitting the glass and fly through. Some had made dents in the door as they tried to get in. When the first one came in, the others followed.

"Let's keep going shall we?" Giles said.

They went out the door and into the alley where they met... 

"Kyle, Kayla, what are you doing here? Did you set those seagulls on us and came to watch the show as they pecked our eyes out?"

"You still don't get it? We are here to help you!" Kayla said annoyed.

A seagull came flying out of the door after them when Kyle shot a ball of fire, that once again, came out of no where from his hand.

The seagull sizzled and fell to the floor as others could be heard on their way out.

"Okay, everyone behind Kyle and Kayla." Giles suggested. No one wanted to question the two who could save them by having a barbecue. 

More came out and Kyle and Kayla shot them down one by one, sometimes two at a time. A pile had started to form near the door as the last few flew away in the bright blue sky. Kayla shot one more down before turning to the slayer and her friends. Kyle started to walk toward them as Kayla stood behind.

"I suppose I'm looking for a thanks. Thanks." Buffy had barely ever been saved from someone other than herself. Now she felt frustrated as she realized that she had just ducked behind two kids for cover.

"There is no need to thank us. It is our job. Only if we fulfill it can we leave. So we will do our best."

He raised his fingers and began to swirl again. He touched Sarah's forehead and she recovered right before their eyes.

Sarah woke up in Giles arms. "What's going on? Are we dead already?"

"No, we're alive. Thanks to..."

They turned around but Kyle and Kayla were nowhere to be seen. They had disappeared again down a dead end alley. It was magic.

"Can you put me down now?" Sarah said awkwardly.

"Oh, of course, sorry." Giles said.

"Willow, go call Selma again. We need to be together. Xander, Anya, more research, fast. Look in every book. Tara can you try to do a summoning spell that will get Kyle or Kayla back? We need more information." Buffy gave orders fast and ran back into the shop. 

The others obeyed without saying another word. 

"...One by one, all in name. Bring the one I need today." Tara had tried several spells, but none of them had worked. They worked before on others, but apparently not Kyle or Kayla.

"Buffy, I can't seem to get it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be Tara. I'll go out to find them." Buffy said.

"Wait, I want to try something." Anya got up from her chair and walked toward Buffy and Tara. "I know a summoning spell."

"Anya, if you had one, why didn't you tell us before?"

"Well, because I just made it up."

"Buffy, go, ignore Anya." Xander said frustrated.

"Xander! What's wrong with you?" Anya cried.

"I'm tired of your silly jokes, Anya. Your never serious. Please, be serious now! Sit down and read." Xander pointed to the chair. 

"No! I want to do the spell!" Anya was close to tears but she did it anyway. 

"We need him for a while, bring forth to us, Kyle." There was a pause and then Buffy headed out the door.

Before Buffy could touch the door knob, Kyle flashed into the room, looking very mad.

"Wow, Anya, how did you do it?" Xander questioned.

"Well Xander, maybe if you paid attention to my face and not down low, you would've heard me tell you that I got powers." Anya was really crying now and letting it out. 

"Why am I here?" Kyle asked.

"We need you. You have to answer our questions. Why are there seagulls, ninjas and ugly ladies after us?" Xander asked, taking his attention from Anya who was starting to control herself.

"This is not my battle, but I will help. Giles, you have a book on her, I know you do. It's somewhere upstairs. She's in it, and it should give you all the information you need. You must also get Selma, she plays a big part in this."

"I know, the powder inflicted everyone that was at the party."

"Yes, but also for more reasons. It's all a big coincidence that you guys are friends."

"What, tell us."

"Sorry. I can only tell you this. The sorceress must have the blood of eight people in which are close to the victim to work the amulet as I mentioned earlier. However, if each of the eight people kill Germanda once, she will be forced to give up and hunt for an alternative. As he finished, he disappeared into another cloud of mist.

After Kyle had gone, Giles headed up the stairs.

"That explains what Kyle keeps saying. It's not my battle it's all of yours." Buffy said.

Why can't he tell us more information." Xander said.

"Damn!" Giles' voice could be heard among shelves upstairs.

"Giles, find anything?" Buffy asked.

"Damn!" Giles repeated. "It was right there, I didn't even give the book a second glance. It was right there."

"I'm taking you found something."

"Yes, I uh, here." Giles began to read the text. "Germanda, a sorceress with extreme power who was banned to the Osis realm when she committed an unforgivable in the Basol Tribe. Germanda is known to hunt down souls with great power and knowledge and keep them trapped in a Tirfix.

"Yes, Willow, Xander, Spike, Tara, Selma, Sarah, Anya and myself." Giles concluded. "And Dawn."

"What, no, Dawn cannot fight Germanda. Anyway, there already is eight."

"That's the part I still don't get." Giles said.

"Whatever. She can't, she's only fifteen." Buffy said.

"I can! Can't I just like, stake her?" Dawn said, angrily as everyone thought her weak and useless.

"There must be another way Giles. There must be. What about the blood of eight. Dawn would make nine."

"Buffy, I'm afraid I don't know the answer yet. But Dawn can handle herself. We'll be there to help her."

"Wait, so I'm going to have to kill someone?" Sarah had been listening, and now was her time to go crazy.

"I, I, I Can't, I mean, I have trouble killing flies. How can I kill a person?"

"Well, if you don't, she'll kill you." Anya said.

"Of course, we could negotiate and work something out? I mean, my daddy's a banker, and uh, he can deal with this."

"Sarah, if you told your dad that you had to kill a demon or she would kill you, would he believe you?"

"Well, well, I guess not, but it's worth a shot, right?"

"We'll be there to help you, ok? You wont be alone." Willow encouraged.

"So, what are the plans then? Do we kill her one by one?" Tara asked.

"Yes, I believe that's the only way." Giles answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

They had all gone to school, and to work and still the sorceress had not appeared to kill them. Neither had her minions. There were still a few things Giles needed to know about Germanda and Kyle and Kayla have not been seen since the mad seagulls attacked. 

Buffy had taken everyone to patrol trying to teach Selma, Sarah and all the others some good fighting techniques. They were each equipped with a weapon. Buffy had grown extremely nervous since she found out that her life depended on her friends. If they failed. She was surely dead. Also, if the sorceress was to show herself, they would be better off if they were together. 

"Ok, here comes a vampire, Sarah, go get him." 

"Buffy, I uh." Buffy passed her a stake and wished her luck. 

"I'll be over here if anything gets out of hand."

"Buffy, are you sure that she's ready to face a vampire?" Willow asked doubtfully.

"Of course she is, who wouldn't be?" Buffy said.

"Ahhhh, oh my good. Ewww!" Sarah had successfully dusted her first vampire. As she headed back toward the others, wiping dust off her shirt, the others could only goggle at her. 

Even Willow and Xander took longer to kill vampires when they first started to hang with Buffy.

"I got it, did you see me. He just disappeared. That was fun. Can we kill some more?" Sarah said excitingly.

"Wow, a person who actually wants and likes to kill vampires. Why didn't the council choose her? I bet Giles would've loved to watch her." Buffy pointed out.

"Not necessarily." Giles said with a smile as he approached behind them.

"Giles, what are you doing here? I thought you needed more information on Germana." Buffy asked.

"Germanda, and yes, I do, but I thought I would take a brisk walk and help you guys out if Germanda was to show. I am one of her eight anyway. Where's Dawn?"

"Well protected in the house with charms and plenty of garlic. Why? Is she not there?" Willow asked concerned.

"No, no, no, it's just that I think we should all be together. We don't know who she will go after first. I think maybe tomorrow, we should all patrol together."

"First, you wouldn't even let her touch the books. Now you want her out here killing vampires?" Xander asked.

"Well, I would rather want her to be out here slaying than to be at home being killed."

"Nicely put, makes us all feel confident about sleeping in our beds and not getting drained of blood. Isn't home supposed to be the safest place? What happened?" Xander pointed out.

"Well, home is the safest place. Unless your home is on the Hellmouth." Anya said.

Everyone agreed.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

In the Motel 8 of Sunnydale, aka, Hellmouth, Amanda was once again chanting.

"Ninjas and seagulls were too easy. I should've known." Amanda thought to herself how she had overlooked the slayer. But this time, she would not fail. She had the perfect match for the slayer. Once the slayer was dead, she would keep her soul in the Tirfix and then kill her friends easily one by one. The Cascade Demons have also gotten in the way too much. Lunasily would kill them too tonight. It was perfect. Lunasily was one of the strongest demons, but would only come out on the full moon. Otherwise, Lunasily would just be a helpless woman. Amanda was sure that the Cascade Demons would be with Buffy tonight. They had to.

"Are you almost done Dawny? We're ready to go." Willow shouted from the stairs. Today would be the first time and probably last time Dawn would ever go out with her friends to patrol. She was excited.

"Yeah, I'll be right down." Dawn answered.

"Are you sure about this Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, for the last time, I think it is the best way to go so far."

"Of course Giles is sure, when has he not been right?" Anya questioned.

"Would you like me to list?"

"Xander, please, don't. I know I have been wrong once or twice but..."

"Actually thirty six times." Xander said.

"Have you been counting?" Giles asked irritated.

"You betcha'."

"Ok, fine, for the thirty six times I have been wrong, I am sure tonight will not be the thirty seventh."

"Xander, are you sure it's thirty six? I've been counting too, and I have thirty eight for Giles."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

It had been over an hour and Dawn was getting sleepy. There had been no one trying to kill them, not even a vampire.

"What happened, where is, everything?" Dawn questioned.

"What were you expecting? A demon every five minutes?" Buffy asked.

"Well, yeah." She replied.

"Sorry to disappoint you Dawny, but most of the time, nothing shows. They all know to get out of my way."

"Actually, it's because they know that today is when the sorceress hunts, and they don't want to be in their way." A voice said from behind them.

"Giles strikes thirty seven, oh yeah." Xander proclaimed.

"Are you for certain?" Giles asked, ignoring the smirks Xander was giving him.

"By the way, you two should stop stalking us and just tell us when your going to show up." Anay said.

"We do not stalk silly girl." Kayla replied.

"What?" Anya said getting mad.

"Ignore her, she is quite displeased that we must follow you around and save you. She misses home." Kyle answered.

"All right, so, if you guys are for sure that Miss Germana will show her pale self, we'll work together tonight." Buffy suggested.

"Oh, so you know her name? By the way, it's Germanda, like Amanda?"

"Amanda? Where do you get that?" Xander asked.

"Oh, just an example." Kayla replied.

"Something's coming you guys." Tara pointed.

"Ok, we need a plan, if it's Germanda, we need a volunteer to go first and kill her. Once she is killed, she will be brought back to where ever she dwells. She won't be able to hunt until tomorrow night." Kyle instructed.

Everyone looked at Kyle.

"What? No volunteers? No one wants to save Buffy?" Kyle asked.

"Fine, I'll go. Might as well get it over with."

"No Xander, not you, I love you, plus, if your dead, who will protect me?"

"Anya, I'll be fine. She shouldn't be that hard right?" Xander asked rather nervous.

"Actually, she should be quite easy compared to the other things you guys have dealt with." Kayla answered.

"Ok, here she comes." Willow

The person that came was not Germanda, but was followed by Germanda.

"It's Lunasily, she turns into a demon when the full moon rises. Stab her in the heart and she will surely die. She must be here to distract us from helping Xander. We need to work together, Lunasily is very strong. She doesn't know any magic but can pack quite a punch."

Lunasily came running after them as Xander slipped to the side and headed for Germanda who was waiting near a tree.

"Go Xander, we'll take care of Luna." Buffy was already punching the woman, but there had been no damage.

Xander went down the hill to the sorceress who was staring at him with a smile.

"Hey, Germanda! I'm first to kill you!" Xander was quite confident that he would succeed. The crossbow in his hand as well as some stakes in his pocket proved to be some of the best friends while in battle.

"Wonderful." That was all she said as she charged Xander with a knife.

"Kyle! More fire." Buffy screamed for help as Willow and Tara were flung away down the hill by the arm of Lunasily which was now punching Buffy. Kyle was right about Lunasily being strong. Very strong. Even the numerous fireballs launched by both Kyle and Kayla have barely scorched her.

"I have a better idea!" Kyle began to chant. "Give me fire, thunder, rain, and wind. Put it together and let it spin!"

His hands formed a miniature tornado that flashed yellow and blue which grew bigger as his hands parted away from each other. 

"Buffy! Get out of the way!" Kyle hollered.

Buffy didn't dare argue, she leaped out of the way just as he threw the tornado at Lunasily. The wind caught her and sent her flying into the heavens as she screamed all the way up...and all the way down until she hit the earth with a clump.

"Giles! Are you all right?" Buffy ran to her watcher who had been put out of the action early in the fight and was now just getting up in search of his glasses.

"You really should get contacts Giles." Willow said, as she walked back up the hill with Tara's hand in hers. "How do you think Xander's doing?"

"When Germanda leaped for Xander, Xander had nothing to do but raise his weapon and shoot. His eyes were closed but he knew he had won. Germanda's body fell to the floor loudly. Dead. Xander opened his eyes.

"Well that went by faster than I thought it would."

"Don't be fooled boy, my powers will only get stronger after every one of my lives are taken. When I use my eighth life, I will be sure to kill you all. That is, if you can kill me to the eighth." She laughed and a silver cloud floated away.

Xander just stood there. He has beaten a powerful sorceress on his own. Who cares if she didn't have much power. Who cares.

Buffy's yelp for help brought his attention back to earth as he ran toward the hill that of which two bodies were flying from.

"Doesn't look too good."

"Xander, your alive! Did you beat Germanda?" Anya asked as Xander ran up the hill to find that Lunasily was gone and that everyone had survived. 

Anya ran and embraced Xander in a great big hug and clutched onto him.

"Oh yeah, it was hard, and it took me along time, but I knew that I was ready to take her. By the way, when she died, she told me that she would only get stronger after each of us killed her."

"Something I bet she's looking forward to. Anyway, Giles, why does Germana keep trying to kill us even though she needs my soul and our blood?"

"Germanda, and I don't know, that was what I was wondering since the seagulls attacked."

"Well, you have a few hours to find out before Germanda hunts again. We leave now, but we will be back next time." Kyle said.

"Wait, where are you guys staying?" Willow asked.

Kyle and Kayla only smiled at Buffy as they left with the mist leaving everyone standing on the hill.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sarah, where are you going? It's way to late to go out." Sarah's mom was protesting from the sofa in front of the TV.

"Mom, I'm going out with Buffy, we're uh, going to the movies."

"Oh, are you going to watch the new Ben Affleck movie? I heard it's very interesting."

"Yeah mom." She headed out the door. The movies, it was a brilliant cover.

"Well tell me if it's good dear. I might take your father sometime. He needs to get out more."

"Sure mom." Sarah said as her words were barely heard from the distance.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

"Hey Sarah, thanks for coming. Was it any trouble leaving the house?" Tara asked.

"No. Piece of cake." Sarah Answered.

"Ok good, because we need to go over our battle list."

"Battle list?"

"Yeah, who's going to kill her next, and next after that." Xander answered coming up to greet Sarah.

"I already went, so I'll be over here." Xander pointed to the counter where a bag of chips were. Selma laughed at him.

"Ok, who wants to go after Xander?"

"Actually Buffy, we shouldn't do it that way. Since Germanda gets stronger after each death, we should put the uh, more incapable ones at the beginning."

"Oh, I see, you don't have be like that. You can say weak. That includes me and Selma." Sarah said as she smiled over at Giles.

"Well, I uh, didn't mean weaker, um..."

"It's ok, I think I want to go next. I don't want to be the one facing the strongest one. After me, Selma can go."

"Sure. I don't want to face the big bad either." Selma added.

"Ok, sounds good, who's next?" Giles proceeded. He was very anxious to get the list ready so that they would be better prepared.

"I want to go next." Willow said.

"Willow? Are you sure, Your very strong and..." Giles tried to fight, but Willow made her decision.

"No, I want to go after Selma." Willow said, not allowing Giles to finish.

"And I'll go after Willow." Anya said.

"Ok, Anya, who's next?"

"I'll go, I need some time to work on my spells." Tara said. She had learned a lot of new spells since Sari attacked, and she neede some time to perfect them.

"Who's after Tara?" Buffy asked.

"I guess I'll be next then." Giles said with his cheery smile.

"Thanks Giles." Buffy beamed.

"Oh bugger, I'll be last." Spike said.

"Wait! Your not last, I am."

"Dawn, there is no way your fighting her. Don't be crazy." Buffy said frustrated.

"But I was inflicted with the blue powder too. Everyone in the room was inflicted with it." Dawn continued.

"If Dawn has to fight too, that makes nine which means maybe someone doesn't have to go. Giles pointed out. "We should ask Kyle and Kayla next time we see them. But I'm pretty sure that Dawn wont have to fight."

"Fine. I'll just stay home and play with my Barbies while you guys are out having fun."

"Fun? You have Barbies?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, but uh, they don't have legs." Dawn answered.

"How violent." Tara said.

"When is the next hunt?" Sarah asked.

"Tomorrow. She hunts everyday."

"Ok, Tomorrow. We'll meet back here at five." Buffy said.

"Cool, well uh, anyone up to a movie? I told my mom I was watching one with you guys. So we might as well."

"Ok's, sure's and greats", chorused around the room. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

"I'm so excited! Today is my day!"

"Wow Sarah, your really looking forward to tonight aren't you?" Willow asked.

"You bet! It's so much fun. I wonder now. Why don't they choose someone who is willing to do the job?"

"Well, there was a time when Buffy liked her job, but after like the third death, she kind of got frustrated by it." Willow put in.

"Three times? Wow! What is she a cat?"

The bell rang as Sarah parted from Willow and Tara. Sarah didn't have any classes with the both of them, but they were always seen walking together. Sarah knew Tara before they both knew Willow.

"Bye Sarah."

"Bye." Willow and Tara walked down to their next class, Psychology. Mr. Boliss had been their substitute so far, they both wished that they had gotten a replacement but were once again greeted by Mr. Boliss at the door. Willow gave Tara a last sigh before they walked in.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

"Wow! We're doing great business." Buffy said. "Can I get a raise?" 

"No. Uh, go dust something." Anya replied.

"I already dusted everything in this shop!" Buffy said.

"Ok um, well, um, you can, sit down until I have something for you to do." Anya said. "Look! A guy just walked in."

Buffy headed for the guy.

"Uh, no, I got him. Go sit." Anya said stopping Buffy in her tracks as she went to the customer and started a conversation

"Don't you have to go pick up Xander?" Buffy said from the table.

"Oh, yeah, well uh..." Anya tried.

"I'll handle the customer." Buffy suggested.

"Oh, uh, well Xander can wait," Anya said finally.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

"It's almost time."

"YAY!" Everyone looked at Sarah quizzically. "Sorry, it's just that I have been waiting for this all day."

"Waiting to kill someone?" Xander asked.

"Where's Selma? Should we leave without her? She's one hour late." Tara asked.

"Did you try calling her again." Buffy asked.

"Yes, but no one's picking up. She didn't show up to class either. What if something happened?" Willow said concerned.

"I doubt it. Maybe she just lost track of time." Buffy replied.

"Well, we should go without her. Anyway, it's not her turn." Giles said.

"It's mine!" Sarah cried, leaping with joy.

Spike led the way into the dark park where they met Germanda last time.

"Do you think she already came? What if she's heading toward Buffy's house right now."

"Nope, here she comes."

Germanda was indeed waiting for them. She had already been in the park for a few minutes. Now, her minion was at her side as she headed toward the group.

"Who's next?" Germanda asked.

"Wait, we aren't ready yet." Anya hollered over.

"Anya!" Xander screamed.

"What, Kyle and Kayla aren't here yet. We need them." Anya replied.

"For all we know, they probably left." Willow said.

Indeed they had. Kyle and Kayla had also been waiting for them but went looking for them at the Magic Box when Germanda arrived.

"We'll manage without them" Buffy replied.

"Ahhhhhh, you're no fun!" Sarah was dodging Germanda's energy balls she had inherited when she died. Sarah's weapon was the crossbow, but she couldn't get the right aim.

"Come girly, meet my blade." Germanda taunted.

"No, I think I should stay away from your blade." Sarah replied.

"Anya, good shot!" Anya had hit the troll who was attacking them with a huge club. He was the distraction for them. It was working well. 

"Dicentas!" The troll froze for a few seconds before returning to the normal cranky loud stomping self.

"God, why wont it work?" Tara asked frustrated as her fifth spell barely affected it.

It was a new strategy. Willow and Tara would stand aside from the action, and cast certain spells on the opponent. Buffy, Xander and Anya would stay in the action hitting the monster. Giles, was once again knocked out near the side. He would be fine.

The troll rose his club ready to smash Anya into pie when the club set aflame and burned his hands. He dropped it on Anya who screamed.

"Anya! Xander kicked the club away and held the burned Anya in his arms."

"Xander! It hurts." Anya whimpered.

"Oops, sorry." Kyle ran to her and instantly healed her as Kayla battled the troll with thunder bolts.

"Where were you guys?" Buffy asked.

"You guys didn't show at the park so we went to the Magic Box in search for you. When we found that you weren't there, we headed back here." Kyle answered.

"Good. We needed your help." Anya said.

The remaining bits of troll were still igniting with blue sparks of lighting as Kayla blew her hair back.

"Did you guys see Sarah when you came?" Tara asked.

"No."

"How did that happen?" Sarah asked.

"Beats me." Germanda answered.

Germanda died. Sarah had staked her in the heart when she tripped. Germanda and Sarah had been face to face and battling for quite away. Well, Germanda was doing the battling. Sarah was mostly running around in circles, when Sarah tripped on a rock and fell onto Germanda stabbing her with the stake.

"Wow, I'm good at this. I should do this more often." She groaned as she realized the smudge of dirt on her new Prada shoes. 

"No wonder Buffy doesn't wear anything fashionable."

"Sarah!? Sarah?! Where are you?" Willow called.

"Over here. I did it you guys! I killed her!" Sarah replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sarah has been quite successful, and only six more people have to kill Germanda. She is getting stronger and we still haven't found Selma. I have no doubt that her disappearance is related to the events, but I don't know how." 

Giles was running it all through his head. When they came back from the park, Anya had driven Sarah home. Now Buffy and Xander sat at the table as Willow stood next to Tara. Kyle and Kayla were also there.

"Germanda hunts everyday, Dawn will just have to take her place." Kyle said.

"No! Don't even think about it. We'll wait." Buffy said.

"We have to think about it. We have no idea when Selma will come back. She only needs the blood of eight, but by the time Selma is found, Germanda will be too strong. If she never shows, Dawn will have to fight her. But she wont be able to kill her. It's better if she does it tomorrow." Kyle pointed out.

"Germanda is gaining powers every time one of her lives is taken. On her last life, she will be very strong. It's good if Dawn just gets it over with."

"No! Selma wont let us down." Buffy shouted.

"It is your life, therefore it is your choice." Kayla replied.

"But Buffy, Kyle and Kayla may be right. What if Selma doesn't show up? She may be... We have to think the worst for her right now. Germanda might have already gotten her. We did skip a day." Willow said.

"I know Will, but, Dawn can't fight her. She just can't." Buffy replied.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

"Now that I have you in my possession, the slayer's sister must fight. It is a battle she will not win."

"Don't do it mom, don't! Please, they are my friends. Buffy is a really good person. Maybe if you got to know her a little bit better, we could..." Selma tried.

"Silence. I thought I could come back and teach you all over again. Now I find that you are friends with the slayer. You would rather protect the slayer and kill me? I am ashamed to call you my daughter!"

"Mom, please, I'm sorry, I had no idea that it was you."

"Ok, fine, now that you know,do you still choose to help the slayer?"

"Mom, don't ask me that." Selma hollered.

"Tell me! I demand an answer."

"Ok, you want to know the truth? I would choose anyone over you. You are pure evil! You left me and dad. You left us to live alone. He was heartbroken, he tried to kill himself, but couldn't do it, because he still had me. I have to remind him that everyday. He still has me!"

Amanda stared at her daughter who was kneeling on the floor crying. Selma didn't know the truth. But it was better if she didn't. Amanda had not left her daughter or husband. She loved them both dearly. Now, Selma would never understand. 

"I'm sorry for doing this Selma, but I know you will run away if I don't contain you." Amanda said.

"What?"

"It will be better if you close your eyes." Amanda ingnored Selma.

Amanda took out the Tirfix and held it inches from her daughter's head. She began to chant.

"Oh my god, mom! Please, don't! No! Mom!" Selma cried hopelessly. She had no power.

A single tear dropped from Amanda's face as Selma was sucked into the Tirfix.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Now that they were skipping Selma, it was Willow's turn. They were bound for the park in a few minutes. Now it was her turn to have the crossbow. She also had a small axe attached to her belt, and a stake in her pocket. Willow was running over some spells Tara and her had thought would be useful.

"Are you sure I can't go?" Dawn asked.

"Don't even talk about it." Buffy said.

"Fine, at least let me have a stake." Dawn argued.

"Whatever for?" Buffy asked.

"Well, when I'm in the house, I could get attacked. Last time, I uh, heard noises." Dawn said.

"Nice try."

"Buffy!" Dawn cried.

"If something does come, go get a knife from the kitchen."

"That might not be enough." Dawn proclaimed.

"Just don't invite people in, ok. Otherwise I think you'll be fine." Buffy said. "Anyway, Spike will be here with you. It's not his turn."

"Great."

"I thought you liked Spike." Buffy asked.

"I do, it's just that, whenever he is here, we always plays poker." Dawn said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Tara said

"I don't know Tara, I have a feeling that I wont be able to beat her." Willow said.

"Well, did you tell Buffy how you feel?"

"Of course not, Buffy has enough problems. Any way, I don't want her to feel that I can't save her. She'll think that I don't have faith or something. Even Sarah beat her."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Your a witch." Tara said.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

"Witch!"

"Proosolo!" Willow screamed at the top of her lungs as Germanda flew away from the ground and landed several feet away. Willow had been battling against Germanda for quite awhile, but she still couldn't get a good hit at her. Germanda had inherited balls of fire just like Kyle and Kayla's. Willow had been scorched already along with a few bruises that would appear tomorrow.

Germanda had a dagger in her hands. After some energy bolts and balls of fire, Germanda took the dagger out and had already cut Willow on the shoulders. 

Willow shouted another curse that the sorceress easily dodged. She kicked Willow in the face and sent her flying to the earth. Willow hit the ground and felt dirt enter her nose and mouth.

She's going to kill me. I knew it. Oh my god Buffy, I'm so sorry.

At that instant, Willow felt something being pushed into her chest and collide with her heart. She expected pain, but it never came. Willow knew that the dagger had stabbed her, but didn't know if she was dead, or somehow alive. 

Is this heaven?

Willow felt as if she was pulled from behind and thrown for an eternity. Except that she landed with a thud on what felt like concrete. 

Willow lay there. She didn't open her eyes. She knew she was dead.

End Of Part A


End file.
